Shadowing Doubts
by Emiri teh Strange
Summary: KagInu, SanMir, KirShi, OCOC. Kagome, after witnessing her father brutally murder her family and commit suicide, moves in with her cousin. And meets an angry taijiya, lecherous monk in training, and harassed inuhanyou... It's back, f00'z!
1. Chapter One : Meeting Strangers

A/N: Okaay, okaaaayy...I know...Having a "Gothic" Kagome's overdone. Well BITE ME. Not literally. o-O;;; I'm doing it here, so...yeah. And sorry about all the people's names, I'm not imaginative. --; A couple characters are from my own imagination, and are all /mine/. Back off. If they seem in any bit like someone else's, sorry. I draw some imagination from fics I read, so...-cough- Yeah. Sorry again for all the notes, I need to learn to shut the Hell up. 

Profiles:

Kagome Higurashi: Few know about the new girl at school. She's 17, has been labeled Gothic, and...not much else. But her past is coming back to haunt her...Her hair is raven black, with a blue sheen to it in the light. Her skin is pale, and her eyes are the color of her favorite beverage-- a double shot espresso. She's about 5'6" tall and weighs around 120 lbs. Today she's wearing a pair of baggy pants with a bunch of chains, D-rings, and zippers, a long sleeved purple shirt which is rather tight, a black leather overbust corset, a pair of black leather boots, and a ton of silver chain necklaces and bangles. She also is wearing a long coat, as it's Winter, and it has many metal piecings to it. Her makeup is heavy black eyeshadow and eyeliner and a plum colored lipstick. Her ears are pierced all the way up. Coming from a long line of priests and priestesses, Kagome has purification powers. She attends the archery academy next door to the gym Sango attends. Favorite food; chicken fried rice, color; silver, and band; Evanescence.  
Sango Taijiya: The school punk. She can whip your ass all over the place in 1 minute flat. If she wants to. She's 17 as well. As soon as Kagome came to the school, Sango's been intrigued. They're close friends now. Sango's hair is a rich chocolate color with black lowlights, warm brown eyes, and she has a bit of a tan. Today she's wearing a pair of baggy dark blue jeans that drag the ground, burgundy t-shirt with a long sleeved black shirt beneath, a pair of black and red Chuck Taylor Converse, and a heavy denim coat that goes to her knees. Her eyes are rimmed in black and have red eyeshadow. (A/N: Sorry...but I like her better when I imagine her with red eyeshadow. -shrugs-) Her ears have 3 piercings, none in the cartilege. Her height is about the same as Kagome, and so is her weight. She's a bit more muscularly defined than Kagome, as she attends a gym every day of the week. Her favorite food is wakame salad, color is scarlet, and band is Slipknot.  
Miroku Houshi: Class-A pervert. Only reason he's in the "group" is because a) he won't leave poor Sango alone no matter how many times she kicks his ass, and b) Sango happens to like him a bit, so she lets him stay...when his hands aren't wandering towards her backside. He has violet eyes, fairly tanned skin, and raven colored hair. His age is 18, and today he's wearing a black hoodie with a purple dragon design on the front (underneath he's wearing a black Element t-shirt), a pair of black baggy pants, and a pair of black Vans. He has a piercing in his left ear, a small yet thick golden hoop. Like the girls, he attends an after school type of activity. He comes from a long line of Buddhist monks. For that, he attends training every day after school for 3 hours. The place where he goes is about two blocks from where the girls go, so he often comes to see the girls...and sexually harrass them, earning himself several knocks on the head. He's about 5' 10". His favorite color is purple (odd for a guy, ne?), food is any kind of sushi, and band is The Rasmus.  
Inuyasha: The quiet freak. He is only known by his first name, and not even the teachers know anything about him. Being a hanyou, he's beaten after and before school. Teachers do nothing about it. He goes to a therapist, but since he never says a word, nothing gets done. Miroku and Sango have tried to help him, but their efforts are always in vain. His eyes are like molten gold, his skin pale, hair white with a silvery sheen. Poking out of his hair on the top of his head are a pair of white dog ears, but he usually wears a hat over top of them. He's wearing a plain black hoodie covered in holes, a pair of black denim jeans wjich are rather baggy, a blood red shirt beneath his hoodie. His hat is on, and he wears a pair of cheap black sneakers. His long hair is pulled back with a hairband inbetween his shoulders. He has a watch and a gold chain necklace around his neck. After school he wanders the streets, alone. He's taller than the rest of the group at 6'. His favorite food is ramen (A/N: Anyone surprised?), color is red, and band is Three Days Grace. He has a kind of telepathy that very few know of.  
Kirara Neko (A/N: xD! Sorry, told ya'll I'm not imaginative!) : Kirara is called a nerd in school. She's extremely intelligent, but for some reason people find it easy to pick on her about it. She knowsfour languages (Japanese, French, German,and English), advanced math, and advanced science. Her wavy, long blonde hair naturally has black streaks in it, as she's a youkai, and she has red eyes and two yellow cat tails. Her ears are pointed, like elf ears, and have one piercing. She has tanned skin, and is wearing a long camoflauge skirt, a black short sleeved shirt, black armwarmers, and a pair of hiking boots. She's always wearing a little choker with a bell on it, attached to a black ribbon. She's a freshman, and the shortest of the group - she's only 5' 3" tall. She has a boyfriend, and he happens to be Shippou. After school she is in math club. Her favorite food is red miso soup, color is gold, and band is Simple Plan. (A/N: I'm gonna make Kirara kinda like meh friend Angie. -cackles- Except she's more intelligent, no offense, Ang, and a kitty youkai, even though Angie doesn't like kitties. xP And Angie's tall...) Kirara lives next door to Sango.  
Shippou Kitsune (A/N: x) I'm so creative, huh?) : This young youkai is a fox Demon, and the second shortest at 5' 4" tall. He has insanely frizzy auburn hair, slightly tanned skin, and emerald green eyes. He's classified as a skater, and has broken enough bones to prove it, too. He's a year older than Kirara (she's 14, he's 15), but is in the same grade since he stayed back. He's wearing a navy blue hoodie (A/N: I know. Too many hoodies. They end after Suichi, then come the evil ones whom wear pink and make my eyes burn. x-X;;; ), a pair of khaki pants, and a pair of black Converse All Stars. His hair is pulled back into a ponytail, but it's still really fuzzy. He has a tail, same color as his hair, but even frizzier. He has some control over fire, but his skill aren't very advanced. He doesn't do anything but skate after he gets home from school. His favorite color is emerald green, food is any kind of chocolate, and band is Linkin Park. He is constantly hassled by Emi for his Linkin Park poster that he taunts her with, often getting zapped in the process. He placed a spell on Emi's walls to make them flash like lightning in exchange for her protective service, as he's picked on for his height...or lack of.  
Emi Mayonaka (A/N: ONE OF MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! D Based on me. o-O;;; ) : The most random person anyone will meet. Mood swings? Oh, yes. She's a storm hanyou, but cursed to look like a cat hanyou from birth. Unlike Inuyasha, she's not silent. In fact, the people that beat him are too afraid that she might freak out and tear them to shreds in one of her random blood lusts. They leave her alone until she's alone and not hyper, as she tends to be extremely violent. She's Kagome's younger cousin (on mother's side; their mothers are sisters). Her hair is short, messy, and black with silver streaks, skin is extremely pale, and she has long claws and fangs. On the sides of her head are a pair of cat ears, and she has a cat tail. Her eyes are goldish green with catlike pupils, and she's wearing a pair of Tripp pants, a black shirt that says "The Voices Hate You. A Lot," a pair of Converse, a black hoodie tied around her waist, along with a ton of silver bangles and chains. Everyday at 4PM, she goes to a Ju-Jitsu class 4 blocks from where the gym is. Favorite food; Bi-Bim-Bop (A/N: It's Korean. ; ), color; dark purple, band; Dir en Grey. She happens to fancy Shuiji, but denies it. Emi is in 11th grade, 16, and 5' 5". Kagome lives with her.  
Suichi Takahashi: Inuyasha's younger cousin, also an inuhanyou. His hair is black, and he has a pair of dog ears atop his head, which are black. His skin is tanned, and eyes are purple and gold. He speaks a bit more than Inuyasha, but is much quieter than Emi. Suichi is wearing a dark navy hoodie that looks black, an off white shirt beneath, which says "Don't Worry, It's Not My Blood" over a burred crimson handprint, and a pair of black, extra baggy shorts. Suichi wears a pair of Vans that he stole from the back of a store. Around his neck is a thick silver chain that Emi gave him for his 15th birthday, which he never takes off. He and Inuyasha live with Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshoumaru, who's barely ever home. He tends to be able to get along with everyone, but everyone agrees that he's clostest to Emi and that the pair shall eventually date. His parents were murdered before his eyes when he was 6, so that's the reason he lives with Inuyasha. After school, he attends the same Ju-Jitsu class as Emi, which is how the two became friends. He is now 16, 5' 7", and in 11th grade. His favorite food is fried fish, color is grey, and band is The Used.

(A/N : I'm gonna save the preps, jocks, and evil beings for sometime when I feel like typing their profiles...)

**Chapter One**

Kagome sighed. Starting life over again was not suiting her very well at all. In one week, she had witnessed the murder of her family by her father, his suicide, and moved in with her Aunt Amaya. The young miko looked around, trying to become accustomed to all of this. Her room was painted with crimson walls with a silver glaze, and the floor was black carpet. Her four poster bed was silver, as was every metal piece in the room. In the corner was a small entertainment center, and on the eastern wall was a window, black and silver blinds and draps drawn tightly shut to keep the Saturday morning sun out. Hearing a quiet knock at the door, she turned around to see a pair of golden green cat eyes peering from the darkness of the hallway outside, though the crack in the open door. "Can I come in, Ka-chan?" asked a small voice. Kagome smiled softly and nodded. The figure darted into the room, closed the door quietly, and turned around. Behind her was a furry black cat tail, twitching in nervousness. Emi cocked her head at her older cousin, ears swiveling around. "What's wrong, Ka-chan?" the storm child asked, padding to the bed.

"Nothing, Emi...It's just different..." she murmured back, turning towards the closed window. "I know that it's really different, but it'll get better! We can go to Chain Lot downtown and get s'more stuff for your room, like posters. Personalize it in here better, y'know?" Emi replied with some hope. The entire room smelled of the sadness from Kagome, but in time, Emi hoped, there would be some happiness.

From under the bed popped out a big, furry, white head. Emi hung her head over the edge of the bed and smiled at it. "Hiya, Buyo!" she giggled, hair hanging all over the place. The fat cat pawed at the black locks and strode over to his little bed, instantly falling back to sleep. Emi got back up and gazed at Kagome's face sadly. "We're all here for you, Kagome. Okay, mostly I am, but Buyo is too!" She have a half smile to Kagome, whom nodded in response to the younger girl's comment. "Oh, mom and dad are gone. They had to go to some business meeting or something, so we'll be alone for the day. I'm making some breakfast, want any? It's more like brunch...heh...fried rice?"

Kagome's head shot up and she bolted out the door to the kitchen. "I'll take that as a yes!" Emi called, darting out the door to start cooking.

**_Noon, same day, same place_**

In her room, Emi downed her 4th Coke. She snickered; Kagome had never seen the extremely hyper insanity that Emi usually was. She looked around her room for her trash can. It seemed to disappear at times, greatly annoying her. The walls flashed and she giggled. It made her a bit giddy to be in the middle of a storm, for some reason, and it always seemed as if she was right in the middle of a hurricane in here.

"Emiiiiiiiii..." called a voice from her door. She snapped her eyes to it. "There's some boy here named Suichi. Are we allowed to have company here?"

She darted to the door. "Yeah, we are," she said to Kagome, and looked towards the front door. "Oi, Suichi, I thought y'had to work t'day?" Emi asked, leaning against a wall. 'Who's the new chick with you?' asked a voice in her head. "Feh. C'mon, get in, it's cold out there!" She scowled. Suichi pulled behind him a taller, leaner person. With silver hair.

"Okay, intro time!" Emi grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her over into the living room. Kagome stumbled behind, with a puzzled expression on her face. "Inuyasha, this is Kagome. Kagome, the one with silver hair is Inuyasha. Suichi has the black hair."

Kagome looked them over. "You two...are you hanyou?" She was met with three nodding heads. "Wow! I never knew there were so many hanyou around here!" She pawed at Emi's ears. "How come you never told me that there are more half Demons around here?"

"You never asked!" Emi protested, sheilding her ears. The storm hanyou backed away from Kagome, and hit the couch. "Owww..." she whimpered.

"Everyone's going to the Void, and we wanted to come see if you and your cousin wanted to come," Suichi whispered to Emi. Inuyasha's face held a bit of a pink tint.

"'Ey, Ka-chan, wanna go to the Void with us? You can meet the nicer people around here over there, and make some friends before school starts." Emi twirled her keys on a claw. 'We drove, no need for you to bring your car.' Emi gave a quick glare to Inuyasha and put her keys away.

"Uhhh...Sure!..." Kagome said. "For the timebeing, please excuse us for a moment!" Emi called over her shoulder as the two girls bolted upstairs. Kagome darted into her room to put her boots on and get her wallet, and Emi bounced towards her own room to get her wallet and put her Converse on. In about two minutes, they came out. Kagome was pulling on her black coat, and Emi was shaking her head around to get her hair from underneath her hoodie. "OI, ya'll comin' down anytime soon!" came Suichi's voice, impatiently. "Yeah, yeah, yeah... Keep a hold on yourself!" Emi grunted as she jumped the stairs. Kagome came down a moment after her, looking a bit disguruntled. "Damn cold weather..." she growled, flicking a switch to turn out the lights. Inuyasha turned and opened the door, and the four were assaulted with cold air. "EYAAAAAAH! Cold, cold, colllldd!" Emi shouted, pushing everyone outside. She locked the door and ran towards the car at high speed, yelling for them to open the door. The rest of the group got to the car, unlocked it, and they all jumped in. For Emi, the jumping was quite literal.

_**Twenty minutes later, at the Void**_

Kagome looked around. She had imagined that the club would be packed, but it wasn't. "They open up at 5 PM, but since we're all close friends to the owner's son, we get in early and for free." Emi appeared behind Kagome, smiling. "Owner's son is named Miroku, but watch out - he's a total pervert. Can't keep his fucking hands to himself."

"That struck deep, Miss Emi!" said a deep male voice, feigning hurt. "Aw, shut the fuck up." His hand began to snake around towards Kagome.

A loud bbam/b was heard, and Miroku fell to the floor. Behind him stood a very pissed off looking taijiya. "Dumbass monk..." she growled at his twitching form. Turning to Kagome and Emi, she smiled brightly. "Hi, my name's Sango!" she said in a singsong voice, while Kagome looked shocked. "Uhh...hi...I'm Kagome..."

"Hey Sango, this is my cousin, Kagome!" Emi smirked at Miroku's still twitching self. "Idiot," she growled, and kicked at him lightly.

The front door opened, spilling bright light into the dark room. They squinted their eyes, trying to make out the sillouettes in the doorway...

A/N: This must be the longest chapter I've ever made. o-o;;; Took about a week to write it, but it's because of me trying to make the profiles. -thud- Umm...yeah...

OOOH! Lookit! Down!  
Down!  
DOOOWN!  
Whassat there? o-O


	2. Chapter Two : Panic Attacks and First Da...

A loud "THUD!" sounded as Miroku went to greet them. "Damned perverted fool..." growled an angry female voice from the doorway. The door closed, and you could see whom was there. A short young female youkai, hand in hand with a young male fox youkai, and Sango. Sango had caught him trying to grope not only her but Kirara, too.  
"Oh, but lovely Sango!" the boy on the ground protested, "I couldn't help myself"  
"Bullshit." Sango sent him a final death glare, and walked towards a booth. Kagome stood dumbly, amazed at what had just happened. "Oh, Shippou...Kirara...c'mout of your little lovey dovey world and say hello to my cousin!" Kirara blushed furiously, while Shippou gave Emi the finger. "Do it again and I will sneak into your house in the middle of the night and steal that poster!" Emi snapped, growling. Suichi put his hand on her shoulder and she scowled at him. "Chill, Em," he said and grinned. She huffed and shut up.  
Kagome was speechless. "So many...new people..." she murmured, putting a hand to her forehead and sitting down. Inuyasha's ears flickered into her direction as he listened to her mumbling. 'Emi...does she have panic attacks'  
The storm child turned around. "Kagome?" she murmured, striding to the side of her quivering cousin. "Kags, what's wrong?" Kagome looked up, eyes wide and pupils like pinpricks. The group circled around her, until Emi gave them a sharp glare. "Get back. _Now_!" Immediately, Kirara and Shippou ran to a far corner. Sango and Miroku went to the bar, but Suichi and Inuyasha kneeled down beside the two young girls. "Kag...calm down...S'alright..." Emi murmured, placing a cool hand to her cousin's forehead. "Will she be alright?" asked Suichi. Inuyasha sat, his breathing not even heard. His eyes flickered from Kagome to Emi, and back again. "Yeah...She'll be fine...Later..." Kagome closed her eyes, and stopped shaking. Out of instinct, Inuyasha took her head and set it in his lap, brushing her hair to the side in an attempt to sooth her. Kagome's breathing evened out, and heartbeat slowed from it's incredible speed. Shaking her head and smirking, Emi rose and sat back down at her booth. "She's alseep," the catgirl murmured. "Dun worry, though, she'll be back up and running in a bit"  
Inuyasha cocked his head ashe looked her over. 'She looked terrified. Even if she's afraid of meeting so many people at one time, that was a bit much. How'll she survive school? Does she have to have the Guidance Counselor help her or something? I...Ugh, Inuyasha, you're losin' it, bud...' he thought, shook his head, and sighed.  
Sango gave the monk-in-training a glare, and turned to Emi. "So, why's she live with ya now?" she asked. Emi looked at the floor. "I'm not sure if she'd want ya'll to know why..." she murmured. "Psh, just go ahead and tell us. It's not like we're gonna use it against her or anything, you should know that," Shippou prodded. Emi's ears drooped and she groaned in defeat.  
"Fine. At her old house, she was physically and mentally abused by her father. He was a reckless drunk, and took out most of his frusteration on Ka-chan and Souta-chan, her younger brother. Hell, he even took it out on the family cat!" A small growl erupted from the storm hanyou's throat before she continued. "One day after work, he had some friends over. Played poker, drank whisky and rum like no tomorrow, right? After they leave, he was flat broke. Kagome and Souta had recently gotten some money from our jii-san, who lived with them, for some work they had done for the shrine they lived at. He had stormed up and demanded the money from her, and to avoid conflict, she gave it to him. He went on to Souta's room, but Souta had spent it all." She rested her head on her hand, her eyes downcast, and fiddled with the booth table. Her eyes were misting over from the sadness of what happened. "He started to beat Souta, and when Kagome heard his cries, she had gone to try and calm her father. But he didn't pay any attention. He...he grabbed a katana that was for display in Souta's room...and..." Voice faltering, she coughed. "He stabbed Souta repeatedly, but Souta lived afterwards. He died of blood loss, he died slowly, in pain, in Ka-chan's arms. Jii-san heard the commotion and ran in, along with Ka-chan's mother...Her father killed both of them and, forgetting Kagome was still alive, slit his own throat with her watching..."  
Sango gasped in horror, Inuyasha and Suichi's eyes narrowed with anger for what happened to Kagome, and Kirara growled. "Nobody should go through that. Nobody," Shippou murmured, closing his eyes and sighing in frusteration.  
Kagome's eyes opened. "Thanks for telling them for me, Emi-chan.." Emi mewed quietly and her ears twitched. Kagome wasn't angry, she really was grateful. "No prob, Ka-chan"  
The miko realized where she was after a couple moments. "GYAH!" She nearly jumped out of her skin, and leapt up, blushing furiously. "Uh...um...I...eh..thanks?" she squeaked. Inuyasha was blushing as well, and he huffed, turning away. The rest of the group laughed hysterically. 

_**Monday, front of school**_

Kagome growled. "Why does school haveta start on Monday? Precious hours are wasted as we try to wake up, and teachers try and grind information into our heads..." Emi snickered and shook her head. "C'mon, lets find out where you gotta go..." she said, tugging on her cousin's arm.  
Minutes later, they were on the way to Kagome's first period. Language Arts with Kawagazi-san. "After this is...PE with Rinuzi-san, then Math with Chiro-san, Lunch, Art with Fukawa-san...hey, that's with me!" Emi grinned. "And then it's...ugh, Science with Baro-san. I've heard she's a real wench...Fails almost everyone. Try and keep yer head up." Kagome grumbled. "Will I know anyone in any of my classes"  
"Well...PE will be with Sango...Language Arts with Miroku and Sango, I think...Lunch is self explanitory, Art is with me, and Science...I think Inuyasha's in there, I'm not sure though." Kagome blushed at Inuyasha's name.  
"Well, good luck, Ka-chan!" Emi smirked and ran off to her own first period, Math with Tsuno-san.  
Kagome took a deep breath and walked in. The teacher, a man with black hair, slicked back, eyed her suspiciously. "Your name?" The miko cringed. His voice was rather scary. "Higurashi Kagome." He looked down his list, and an evil grin spread over his face. "Ah, yes, Miss Higurashi...How nice it is for you to join us. Take a seat over there," he pointed with a pen, "next to Mr. Inuyasha." Kagome looked up, towards where he was pointing, and blushed slightly. Inuyasha was in a far corner of the room, surrounded by emptry desks. Pieces of paper littered the floor, balled up and such, along with pieces of metal, plastic, even glass. "Hi, Inuyasha!" She smiled slightly, but he winced. She cocked her head and sat down next to him. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Recognizing her voice and scent, he looked towards her. She gasped in horror. "Oh my Gods..." she murmured.  
His face, which was flawless when she had first met him, was covered with bloodied wounds and scratches. A cut under his left eye was bleeding the worst. She put her books down next to him gently, and ran out of the room towards the bathrooms. Snatching a paper towel and soaking it in water, she bolted back to the classroom and to his side. He was huddled against the wall. More glass littered the floor around him. "Inuyasha, look at me." He glanced towards her, and she put a finger beneath his chin, cleaning his wounds with the towel. 'What the Hell does she think she's doing!' he asked himself, frozen with shock. "Shit, this is insane!" she mumbled, wiping away blood and dirt. She sighed. "Well, at least it's not nearly as bad as it was." She tossed the paper towel into a waste basket and brought a chair to his desk, which she sat in. "Why do you let this happen?" She whined slightly, and brushed some of his silver hair with her fingers. "It's not doing you any good, Inuyasha..." He grunted, but moved closer to her. She smiled, and rubbed his ears. So far, nobody had noticed the two in the back corner of the classroom.  
A face peeked around the corner of the door to the classroom. Miroku. Next was Sango, then Shippou, then Kirara. Eight eyes widened with surprise.  
"Woah."  
"Holy shit!"  
"What the.."  
"Hmm."  
Kagome and Inuyasha either didn't notice them, or ignored them. She continued to sooth him, and he continued to listen to her comforting words.

_**Same day, same time**_

In a corner of another classroom, surrounded by cardboard boxes, a feral grown sounded. Something like a cat, with a hint of thunder thrown in.  
"Suichi...gimme back my damn hoodie..." came a voice from behind several boxes. A cackle voiced it's way from the inu-hanyou a couple yards away from her. "Or what? You'll attack me?"  
The growl grew louder, and Emi pounced out of the boxes, skid across the floor and straight into him. "GYAH!"  
Both of them fell over, but Emi shot back up and back to her cardboard fortress, her hoodie and his hoodie in hand. She snickered. "Mine." The boxes shifted, then stopped. She was settled down beneath them.  
"Emi, you're gonna fail this class if you don't get up..." Suichi said, moving boxes around to find his companion. He moved another one and rose an eyebrow.  
She was asleep, her hoodie acting as a pillow...and clutching his.

A/N: Bwahaha! I finally got around to typing it up. I've been circling ideas in my head and stuff, and just couldn't come up with any ideas that I liked. Still, I got done. Well...Now onto the next chapter!  
Ph34r! x)

Oooh...that thing down there. It's funny colored.  
I wanna know what it does...o-O Poke it and see what it does!

(DothisatyourownriskforEmilyhasnoideawhatitdoesherself.Excessivealcoholan/ordrugusemaymakethebuttonexplodeorimplode.Pleasedrinkirrispon-...Imeanresposibly!)


	3. Chapter Three : Lunchtime Catastrophes

**Chapter Three**

Kagome looked around the large cafeteria, frozen like a statue. She had no idea where to go. "Emi..." she murmured, "get your furry ass over here..." Someone tugged on her hair and she yelped. "No need for the vulgarity, Ka-chan!" Emi chirped. Behind her was Suichi, Sango, and Kirara. "C'mon, I'll show you where we sit..." Emi took off through the crowd. A moment later, screams were head. Sparks flew and there was loud growling. Suichi rolled his eyes. "Show off..." he muttered before walking through the crowd. Sango nudged her. "Yes, she's always like that in a crowd. Especially at lunch." Sango grinned and tugged her through the crowds.

At the table, Miroku was placing a bet with Shippou that he couldn't chug eight pints of milk.

"Can too!"  
"Can't."  
"Can too!"  
"Can...not."

Shippou snatched a milk off of his tray. "Hey, hey, hey, now! That's mine!" Miroku leapt over the table and tackled Shippou, wrestling him for a milk. "BOYS!" a sharp, pinched, American voice shouted. They looked up and saw a tall birdlike woman, with a mullet, who looked rather annoyed. She was carrying a large container...full of milk cartons. Miroku gasped and bowed at her feet. "W-sama! I beg of you for a milk!...or two!...or possibly five!" She rolled her eyes. "Here, you damn pervert. Quit attacking Shippou, got it?" He bowed deeply and accepted the three milks she handed him. "Thank you for your hospitality!" he called as she walked away. She raised a hand over her shoulder in a dismissing wave.

"Suck up," Suichi mumbled, poking at his macaroni and cheese. He looked to another part of his tray, where his bread had been. Key word, HAD. He looked up at the most likely suspect. Emi.

"Emi...where did you take my bread...?" She grinned slightly. "You'll never know!" She took her milk and shook it a little. "But here, a thank you for your sharing nature." He accepted, and she sat next to him.

Sango and Kirara were trading food, also, with kids at other tables. Or, rather, bullying them into it.

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha, at the end of one side of the table.

(A/N: Just so you don't get confused, I'll put where who is. The table is rectangular. This is in order on both sides of the table.  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou, Kirara  
Sango, Miroku, Suichi, Emi  
Hope that cleared it up a bit.)

Inuyasha shuffled a bit when she sat down. He felt a bit awkward being around her, especially after how she had cleaned his wounds in their first period class. She gave him a half smile and turned to her food. "Er, anyone know what in the Seven Hells this is?" she asked the group, poking the "meal." Sango was the first to respond, saying, "That, Kagome, is the delightful cuisine of our school. Today, I think we have a delicate pasta," tapping the food with a spork for effect, "with a cheesy sauce."

Emi grunted. She had collected 5 rolls of bread, and was done for the timebeing. "Emi, for example, knows what is edible and what is not, for she has been here the longest. Emi?"

"Ah, thank you, Sango. You see, your basic bread roll is cyanide-free, while all pastas and vegetables have hidden poisons and inedible objects hidden within them. Cheese has the most deadly chemicals in it, something similar to what you'd find at a nuclear waste treatment plant." She nodded towards Miroku's collection of milks. "At times, milk can also be contaminated. It may become thick and pastelike. Another common defect in milk is a syrupy texture. Sticky and stretchable."

Kagome made a face, full of disgust. "Did I have to hear about this?" The group nodded. "Better safe than sorry!" Kirara added. Groaning, Kagome bit a piece off of her bread. "Well, at least I'm safe with this.."

_**After School**_

Walking towards his locker, a shower of stone, metal, and glass rained upon a silver haired hanyou. He whimpered, seeking shelter beneath his hoodie. The onslaught became thicker, as shouts of, "Go crawl under a rock!" and, "Go back to the Hellhole you came from!" screamed at him from almost every direction. He was circled by enemies.

Circled. Trapped.  
No way out.

Kagome pushed her way through the crowd. "Move, you fucking idio-.." She stopped and stared in shock. Surrounded by angry faces, Inuyasha was curled into the fetal position on the ground. "Oh...oh my Gods..." she mumbled, coming out of her stupor. "STOP! Get the fuck away from him, you bastards!" She pushed through them and glared. "Get the Hell outta here, assholes." A whisper ran through the crowd. "Who's she?" "What's she doing with the fuckface?" "Why's she standing up for the mutt?" The crowd dispersed, leaving an empty silence. She kneeled beside him, putting his head into her lap like he had done at the Void. "C'mon, please be okay...I don't need to have a new friend go into a coma on my first day of school..." Tears streamed down her face and he shifted in her lap. "Inuyasha...?" she whispered quietly, as he opened his gold eyes. His lip was split, there were cuts under his eyes, but he was alive, and awake.

And in serious pain.

At that moment, Emi, Suichi, Sango, and Miroku ran from around a corner. Emi's and Suichi's ears were flattened in anger, Miroku looked sad and upset, and Sango looked like she was ready to kill someone. Emi yelped and skidded across the tiled floor. "THOSE BASTARDS!" she growled, followed by Suichi. Miroku narrowed his eyes and kneeled beside Inuyasha, putting an arm around him to help him up. "C'mon, lets get outta here..."

* * *

A/N: Well..third chapter's now up, I s'pose...I dun really think it's that good, but I can't think of anything else to put in it. And I had to update quickly, because a dear friend and fellow author was threatening to put viruses in my food so I wouldn't be able to type...unless I quickly updated. Voila! Oh, yes, review responsetime!

Kitsune86: Thanks for the review! Since you are the first reviewer...-throws ye a c00ki3-  
All-A-lie: Heh, she seems kinda like a girl at my school..that's who I pretty much based her clothing style off of. -tosses a c00ki3- Thanks for the review!

Hey...what's that down there?  
Farther...  
Just a little more...  
Yeah. That thing. oO  
(Emilystilldoesn'tknowwhattheHellsheistalkingabout,soweadviseyoutoreviewatyourownrisk,thoughnotdoingsocanresultinseriousharmfulreactionsfromEmily.Pleasedonottakealcoholoranymedicationspriortoreview!)


	4. Chapter Four : Goshinboku and Wounds

(Pre-Author's-Note: I'm sorry to most of my readers, but you might want to be careful while reading the rest of the chapters in my story. There are references to SI (self injury). A couple of the characters may be self injurers, so, to any self injurers reading this...if the subject might provoke any feelings, please, be careful. Thank you, and be safe, m'darlings.) 

A few hours later, Emi, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Suichi were sitting beneath a large tree in the park near Emi's house. It had always been referred to as Goshinboku, the God Tree, because it seemed so tall that it reached the heavens..."

"Y'know, Inu-kun..." Emi began, "ya really should start standing up for yourself. I know today wasn't the worst of everything that's happened, but still..." She was just replied with by a grount, and she shrugged. Kagome fiddled with blades of grass she had pulled up out of the ground, twirling them beneath her fingers. Inuyasha's wounds were healing slightly, but not very quickly. His lip was still split, but the cuts under his eyes were almost healed. A dark purple bruise on his jawline, made more distinct by his silvery-white hair, seemed to be the worst of the damage. The young miko glanced up at him with sad, haunted eyes, but when espresso met molten gold, she looked back down, heat rising in her cheeks a little bit.

Suichi sighed, his eyes closed, face turned towards the branches of the tree above. Casting him a sideways glance, Emi softly asked, "What's wrong?" to him, so soft that he barely heard her. "Uh..." he murmured, opening his eyes and looking around. Everyone seemed so...depressed. He looked at Emi, glanced around to the other two again, then grumbled to her, "I'll talk to you...in private..." Kagome and Inuyasha heard him and nodded at the two, and they rose and began to walk around the tree laden park to the center, the most private area where few ventured because of the undergrowth, to where a small stone bridge arched over a quiet brook. The babbling of the water over the rocky shore made the place seem 100 years old or older. Suichi and Emi had both known of this place when they were very young, and had run into each other once before here. They both sat on the edge of the bridge, their legs dangling over the side towards the slowly moving water. Suichi was the only one who remembered this encounter, and he glanced towards the spot on the bank where they had first met.

**Flashback  
**(A/N: I love flashbacks of when the characters are little kids! So cute and innocent...-happy chibiness- Uh, yeah. Onwards.)

A six year old hanyou girl ran through the park, clutching her favorite doll, a catgirl plushie, to her favorite spot in the whole world - the stream. Passerby, some young lovers on a stoll, others elderly men or women on a recreational walk, gave her odd looks as she dashed past. Her long black plaited hair bobbed behind her as she came around a corner to the stream, only to find someone else was there - an inuhanyou boy, around her age. He was sitting on the shore, crouched down, staring at his reflection. Every couple of seconds, a low growl erupted from his throat. He sounded more like a pup trying to sound intimidating than an actual inuhanyou. She crept up behind him so quietly that he didn't notice her until she was right beside him, looking at the reflection he was growling at. She smiled slightly; he was cute! But then she noticed something running down his jaw towards his chin. Blood.

She gasped and he turned, his teary eyes showing surprise, fear, and pain. A little bit of dirt was smudged on his cheek. Regaining his senses, he growled at her, but she wasn't afraid. He was her age, maybe a year older, and still yet a pup. "Are you okay?" she asked, her voice kind and concerned. His ears flattened against his head tightly, and his growling ceased. "Get away from me," he warned. "Aren't you afraid of being too near me? That your pure blood might be tainted by my filthy stench?" She giggled softly and got a handkerchief out of her pocket that her mother had made her when she was young. She set her doll on the dry grass off to the side, and moistened the cloth, which she then handed to him. "My name's Emi, and no, I'm not afraid of being tainted because I'm not what you think I am..." His snatched the handkerchief from her grasp and tossed it back at her. "Leave me alone." She cocked her head, her tail swishing beneath her as she sat, crouching. "I said, leave me alone," he grumbled angrily, absentmindedly throwing a rock at her. It hit her on her shouder, but she didn't budge. He then reached for a larger stone and tossed it at her harder, which hit her forearm. She didn't wince, but the area of impact started to bleed. She sighed, her eyes tearing some, and picked up her doll. She was confused, why was he being so mean to her when they were so alike...?

"I'm sorry for bothering you...bye..." she whispered, and left. He looked at where she had just been. Her handkerchief was still there. He picked it up and looked around. She was nowhere to be found. "My name's Suichi..." he murmured to the trees around him...

**End Flashback**

"Inuyasha's been acting...strange...lately," Suichi finally said. Emi turned her gaze towards his wavering reflection in the water, meeting his eyes through the reflection. "He's been more reclusive than ever, locked up in his room. This morning, I caught him staring at his mirror, like he was about to punch it. He turned towards me, growled, pushed me out, and slammed the door. I don't get it. He's never been like this. Ever. It's starting to scare me a little bit." Emi's tail twitched. "Kagome's been having a rough time settling in. She's been staring out of the window to the outside world, but if I ever invite her to come outside or go to the ice cream place down the street with me since I swear to the Gods, the guy that owns the video game store across the street is stalking me," she paused and snickered at this - it seemed true, he always stared at her when she walked to the ice cream parlor, "she won't budge. It's concerning me. I don't like it, and though I realize she's trying to adjust to life here after losing her family so brutally, it's a little unnerving...She seems dead."

* * *

Back at Goshinboku, Inuyasha and Kagome were basking in silence. Inuyasha was leaning against the side of the tree to her right, his shoulder almost completely out of her view. She grumbled to herself, and moved the left sleeve of her shirt unintentionally, exposing her wrist.

At the exact moment Inuyasha turned to give her a questioning look for her grumble.

She looked down and mumbled, "Oh, shit.." and pulled her sleeve down hastily, but not fast enough. She turned and saw Inuyasha's face, his beautiful golden eyes, filled with shock, going from her eyes to her now covered wrist and back to her eyes. She turned her head to the ground as he got up and walked around her, carrying his notepad and pen. He settled back down and touched her shoulder with his pen. She looked up, then down at his notepad.

_Lift your sleeve back up._

She whispered softly, "You weren't supposed to see that, though..."

_Life your sleeve back up._

Sighing, Kagome lifted her sleeve with hesitation. Long red welts covered her pale skin, most superficial, as if made by a safety pin (which was probably the tool of choice,) others...deeper. More serious. Inuyasha ran the pads of his fingers over her pale skin, wincing at each deep one. 'Kagome-san...' he thought painfully. He had so much pain from others it was more than enough, so he had never turned to this way of dealing with stress, though it wouldn't really help - his wounds would be healed soon enough if he ever had. Taking his hand away from her milky skin, he wrote again.

_Why, Kagome-san?_

"You can just call me Kagome, Inuyasha..." She sighed. "And...I don't know. It's addicting. Do it a few times, you're hooked." She leaned against the tree for support and closed her eyes. She couldn't take the look in his eyes. Already, Kagome had a bit of a crush on him, but wouldn't let anyone know.

_That's not a very good answer, Kagome._

"Yeah, well, I saw my father kill my family, then himself a couple weeks ago. I held my brother as he died. I dunno what you've been through, but that took a lot out of me."

Inuyasha's pen was still as he contemplated this.

* * *

Sango and Miroku walked down the sidewalk in town. Well, more like Sango walked, Miroku followed and tried to make small talk. "Oh, Sango, my love, please speak to me!" Miroku pleaded. "Eat me," she grumbled. He stopped dead in his tracks, and from surprise that he would actually go after she said that, she turned her head to him. He had a look on his face like he had just placed the winning bid on eBay for a collection of pictures of Sango getting dress and undressing. "My dear...right here? Now? I'd be happy to, but there are so many people..." Taking a step towards her, to embrace her, she backhanded him, her fist balled up. "Fucking pervert," she grumbled, stalking off towards her house around the corner.

* * *

A/N: Okay, well, now that's over with...I'm sorry that this is kind of a short chapter, but I felt the need to update suddenly, so...yeah. About the SI thing, I hope nobody is offended by it. It's a common teen (Hell, even on into their 20's, 30's, and 40's people do it...) problem, and I...yeah...Kagome would be perfect to have this happen to, though it's almost always her who is the SI in a lot of stories. I halfway thought about have Inuyasha as the SI, but then I thought, "His Demonic healing. Damn." Whatever.)

outkast: I appreciate the idea! I actually have been planning something like that happening anyways, but I wasn't sure what the dialogue to use. And of course, he'd have to love his mother a Hell've a lot. Elsewise, he'd be really OOC. I know he is already, but he'll regain his trademark arrogance sometime later in the story. Until then, please keep readin' 'n' reviewin'! -tosses c00ki3-

Hey...what's that down there?  
Farther.  
Just a little more.  
Yeah. That thing. oO (Emilydoesn'tknowwhattheHellsheistalkingabout,soweadviseyoutoreviewatyourownrisk,thoughnotdoingsocanresultinseriousharmfulreactionsfromEmily.Pleasedonottakealcoholoranymedicationspriortoreview,anddon'tfeedthelittlecyberchipmunksthatinfestthenet.They'llstealyoursoulfasterthanKanna'smirror.)


	5. Chapter Five : Kisses, Chats and l337

(Pre-Author's-Note: This is gonna be pretty much a really odd chapter, mostly them in a chatroom. Sorreh. I'm gonna be going to a Simple Plan/Good Charlotte/ Reliant K concert soon, and won't be back til Sunday. But ph34r not. I have enough time until I leave to give ya'll a nice, but rather short, chapter. This is kind of gonna be a odd kind of chapter, but you have to read to find out! BWAHAHAHA!) 

Disclaimer, which I have been lacking recently: If I invested in a company that owned Inuyasha, would that mean that...I would partially own him...? Until then, since I'm too young to fiddle with stocks, I don't. Reality sucks.

On the way home, Kagome and Inuyasha walked side by side, unaware of the curious looks they were getting from Emi and Suichi. As they rounded the corner, the two younger hanyous halted. "Something happened. You see how big red acts, I'll see about Ka-chan. M'kay?" Suichi nodded, since this was a most...interesting...development. Inuyasha seemed cold usually. Kind of distant. Now he seemed protective of someone he only met a short while ago. The pair started moving again to catch up with the other two, since Emi's house was just around the corner.

Inuyasha was about to keep going when a pair of frail arms hooked around him, and soft lips brushed his cheek. "I appreciate how you want to help, but I'll be fine," Kagome whispered into his ear. A flush of dark pink graced his face as she let go and raced inside. Suichi and Emi rounded the corner in a kind of jog, and stopped short. "What the fuck." Emi's eyes widened. "Okay, something just happened. I'm about to find out. I'll see you later." She ran past Suichi, hopped the stairs with a "See ya, Inu-kun," and dashed into the house. "Ka-chaaaannnn! What in the Seven Hells just happened out there! Inu-kun was blushing, so what did you do!" Kagome, who was at the top of the stairs, blushed. "Nothing..." she murmured. "Nothing my ass. I've known Inu-kun for a while, and that was the first time I ever saw him blush that badly. Now spill it." "Well..." Kagome whispered, her voice very low, "I...uh...kissed him..." Emi's jaw dropped and her legs gave out beneath her, landing her straight on her ass. "YOU WHAT!"

Suichi was pestering Inuyasha as well. "Oh, c'mon, just write down what happened!" he whined. Inuyasha growled, and wrote, _You're sounding like a pup._ "So what! I won't quit bothering you til you tell me. Tell. Tell. Tell. Tell. Tell. Tell..." The older inuhanyou's ears flattened down on his head. _Fine, dammit. She kissed me._ "Oh. Wait...what! She kissed you!...Did you kiss her back?..." Inuyasha glared. _Of course not, you perverted twit. She's confused right now, and I kinda tried to help her, so she didn't know what she was doing. Otherwise she wouldn't dare do that._ Suichi sighed. "You're hopeless, Inuyasha. You've got a pretty girl your age that likes you and you're wallowing in your own self pity. Stoppit. You're gonna give me a-...wait, too late, I've got the headache." His ears flattened against his head in pain. 'Well, she wouldn't...' a voice in Suichi's head whispered. Inuyasha's voice. Thinking hard, Suichi replied, 'YES SHE WOULD YOU DUMBASS.'

When Suichi and Inuyasha got home, Suichi sprang up their stairs for his room. Each room of the house had it's own phone line, courtesy of Sesshoumaru, who was never home to use them. Always away on business trips and whatnot. When he was home, he wasn't that bad, he just kept to himself, away from Suichi and Inuyasha. But he was rarely there, so they didn't have to worry about him.

Dialing the number for Emi's phone line (her family wasn't too shabby for money themselves, they had a phone line for Emi, Kagome, and her parents), he closed his door and fell back onto his bed. Someone picked up and turned down the music, "Say Days Ago" by The Used, on her end. "Hey Suichi. I've got news."  
"She confess to you?"  
"Yup. Inuyasha confess t'you?"  
"'Course. That..."  
"Was shocking? Yeah." She snickered. "So.." Walking back over to her computer, she looked to see who else was online. A bunch of her message board friends, and her penpal in Wisconsin. "You notice how everyone's suddenly hookin' up? It's kind of funny, or, at least, I think it is." She spun in her swivel chair. Little did she realize, on the other end, Suichi was blushing. 'Dammit. If I ask her out now, she'd..think it was funny. But would that mean she doesn't like me? Shit...She's so confusing!' Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "You okay? You're awfully quiet." He coughed. "Uh, yeah, I'm..um...fine..."

Emi reached for her notebook, her poetry. She felt a big writing session coming on. She grinned at a little cartoon Suichi had drawn on the back cover when he had taken it away from her before. She had been writing and drawing a little during homeroom. He had snatched it away, and though she had fought to get it back, he wouldn't give it back to her until he finished his drawing.

It was a little anime Gothic Lolita Emi, dancing, and what she guessed what a version of himself in anime form, Suichi about to trip her. A lightning bolt came out of nowhere and smote him, and she kept dancing. It wasn't drawn very well, but it was cute. Kagome had seen it once and laughed about it, saying it looked more like a catgirl version of her.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall outside of Suichi's room. He had to fight down a grin coming to his face. 'Suichi's such a dork...' he thought, his grin coming through. He walked across the hall back into his own room and sat down at his desk, where a flat screened moniter stared at him. He wiggled the mouse and waited for it to come out of stand by.

When the screen finally showed him a couple windows, he turned his attention to who was online. Emi, Suichi, Miroku, Kirara...and Kagome. He wasn't sure if she knew who he was if he were to IM her, but he did anyways.

On Kagome's computer, an "accept this message" window came up for "user taintedblood." She rose an eyebrow and accepted.

taintedblood: Hey.  
kuromiko: um...hi?  
taintedblood: You dunno who this is, do you?  
kuromiko: not the faintest idea  
taintedblood: It's Inuyasha.

Her eyebrows rose. "Oh!" She clicked "add to my buddy list."

kuromiko: hey! ; sorry, i didn't know what your screenname was.  
taintedblood: S'okay. What's up?  
kuromiko: not much, you?  
taintedblood: Basically the same, except for using my cousin as entertainment.  
kuromiko: how so?  
taintedblood: It's pretty much obvious to everyone but Emi.  
kuromiko: OH! xD yeah, but it's ky00t!

She giggled. It was cute, but she could only imagine how frusterating it must be for them. Inuyasha, however, sighed. As older cousin and big brother figure, it was his sole duty to help his poor cousin.

7huNd3r c47: Yo.  
kuromiko: oh, no, not you again  
7huNd3r c47: ;-; I love you too, Ka-chan! -sobsob-  
kuromiko: i know :D  
7huNd3r c47: What's goin' on? I'm thinking about making a chat.  
kuromiko: somehow that scares me, your chats always seem to be frightening.  
7huNd3r c47: --; With the group, you idiot.  
kuromiko: oh  
kuromiko: ok

Emi sent out an invite to Kagome, Inuyasha, Suichi, Miroku, and Kirara. She reckoned everyone else would be on soon enough.

7huNd3r c47: Welcome, welcome, ladies and gents, to the most faboolus chat currently on the web!  
hentai houshi: o gods no not this again  
nyan nyan: Shut up, Miroku. It's funny.  
taintedblood: Yeah, dude. Chill.  
kuromiko: oblivious er.  
hentai houshi: last tyme, she trid to set me on fyre with a glo-stik  
7huNd3r c47: It was fun.xD Suichi..? You here?  
taintedblood: Hold on, let me go see what the Hell he's doing.  
nyan nyan: Okie day.  
kuromiko: i'm still kinda confused here  
7huNd3r c47: Basically, this is where we defy the laws of nature. Think things I would do if I were on a sugar high.  
kuromiko: holy shit  
hentai houshi: yea

On everyone's screen, the user "Punisher Taijiya" came online. Emi invited her to the chat.

7huNd3r c47: Whee!  
Punisher Taijiya: damnit, emi, u invited me to another one with HIM here  
hentai houshi: o but dear sango...thta hurt D:  
Punisher Taijiya: stfu  
nyan nyan: No need for hostility, Sango-chan!  
kuromiko: hey sango  
taintedblood: Okay...that was...odd.  
7huNd3r c47: Hm?  
hentai houshi: wut happend?  
nyan nyan: o-O;  
taintedblood: His computer is being weird.  
taintedblood: SO I'M STEALING INUYASHA'S:D! -Suichi  
7huNd3r c47: Computer stealing is l337, j0. -coolshades-  
hentai houshi: o no dont go l337 plz!  
kuromiko: um. yeah. l337. yay.  
Punisher Taijiya: aw, shit.  
7huNd3r c47: m1r0kU ph34rz 3m1'5 l337 5k1llz, d00d.  
ph34r d4 f00: there we go!  
taintedblood: He didn't steal my computer. Not l337.  
7huNd3r c47: Damn you, Inuyasha. It was just getting fun.  
hentai houshi: brb  
Punisher Taijiya: baka  
ph34r d4 f00: what've i missed?  
kuromiko: basically, only emi trying to l337-ify miroku to death  
kuromiko: which would have been really funny if she would have continued  
taintedblood: Yeah, but it would have made the net filthy.  
7huNd3r c47: .. Meanie heads.  
taintedblood: Aww, Emi, we know someone still loves you!  
kuromiko: yeah! xDDD  
Punisher Taijiya: XD u guys are so mean to her!  
7huNd3r c47: -confused, as usual, because of you dolts-  
taintedblood: OHHH SUIIIICHIIIIIII! Where'd ya go, oh dearest little cousin of mine!  
ph34r d4 f00 has just left the chat.  
7huNd3r c47: oo Um. What was that supposed to mean, Inuyasha?  
hentai houshi: bak, and it meanz suichi lykes u  
kuromiko: xDDDD  
7huNd3r c47 has just left the chat.  
kuromiko: uh oh.  
taintedblood: I'm in deep shit. OO; -runs-

Inuyasha could hear Suichi coming down the hallway, stomping loudly.

A/N: Okay, well, Angie, my love (;D) is gonna be here in about 30 minutes to steal me away to the concert, which is this Saturday in Jacksonville. It starts at 7PM. I'm gonna be dead tired. xX Review! Please. Help me keep what little of my sanity I have. I don't have enough time to really respond to reviews, but I will next time! ;D Or I'll just redo this chapter and put in the review responses. Okie dokie. Hope you enjoyed.

Emilystilldoesn'tknowwhatthatbuttonthingdoesbutshethinkstheevilcyberchipmunksputittheretocontrolhermindbecauseshe'snotparanoid,theyreallyareafterher.Youtoo.Youshouldalwayslockyourfridgeatnight'causethey'llgetit.Ph34rthemandtheirawesomepowersofdestruction.Andpressthebutton.


	6. Chapter Six : Threats and Confessions

(Pre-Author-Note: I'm BAAAAAACK:D The concert was fucking awesome. Good Charlotte knows how to put on a show, now. The stage set up was great. I got a Simple Plan wristband. Ish awesome. Well, lessee. I haven't updated all week 'cause I've been too bored to think of anythin' for the fic. -shrug- Whatever. I'm back. I'm still bored. And I'm tired, went to sleep last night at 2 and woke up around 7:30. Not cool.) 

Disclaimer:  
(moi) Gaz: I don't own Inuyasha.  
(Angie) Zim: Yes you do.  
Gaz: Since when? o-O;  
Dib: She used her...connections.  
Zim: -prideburst-  
Dib: GAZ! Can I have Miroku! PLLLEEEAAASE!  
Gaz: -freaking out-

No, this isn't what actually happened. If I was serious, I would have Kagura paired up with Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Ayame, 'n' Kikyou with some...guy...And Jakotsu would leave Inuyasha alone 'cause that really freaked me out the other day, watching that episode...But Jakotsu can have Bankotsu. :D Yaoi, anyone?

Friday

Kagome woke up, sore and groggy. Every muscle in her body said "Don't you fucking get up or I'll give you cramps that could kill." Okay, maybe not that, but something like it. She grumbled a "Sonofabitch," and tried to get out of bed. Notice the 'tried'.

Little had Kagome realized, her legs had gotten tangled up in the sheets of her bed. She fell, with an "EEP!", facefirst into the black carpet. She felt a soft patting coming down the hallway to her room, then saw the door open. Emi poked her head inside. "Get yer ass movin'! It's 7:45! I've been up since 6! Up with you!" Walking in, she placed a mug of coffee on Kagome's bedside table, then tapped the alarm clock with a claw. "You should probably get up around 6:45," she said, "'cause you'll be able to get in character before school." She turned abruptly and skipped out, hearing a muffled "Fuck you" from behind her on the floor. A swift movement of her left hand brought on laughing and she closed the door.

A few minutes later, Kagome was tightening her black leather boots. She looked in the mirror. A long sleeve black shirt with silver stitching, a black and white bondage skirt, boots...now for the fun. Grinning sadistically, the gothic teen went to her makeup mirror and began to apply white eyeshadow and black eyeliner, white compact powder, and a reddish purple color of lipgloss. Glancing at the clock, she sighed. Had to be at school in 25 minutes; it was 8:05. And she still had to do her hair. Grumbling as she parted it down the middle and snatched two scrunchies, she put the messy mass of black hair into a couple of pigtails, similar to a picture she had seen of Amy Lee.

Knocking at the door, Emi said "You ready yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, chill for a second, okay!"

She opened the door. "Just hurry up," Emi growled, and walked towards her, handing Kagome a calendar. "I thought you might find this interesting. Days marked with red are when my parents are going to be home." Kagome cocked an eyebrow and flipped through it. "Holy shit. Only 12 days!" Emi nodded. "That's for this year. They'll only be here 12 days this whole year. Rest of the time they're on business trips. Now get ready." She snatched the calendar, which was something she had ordered off of Hot Topic Online, from her older cousin and stuck it on the wall near her bed, then walked towards the door. "Hey, Emi?" The storm hanyou turned towards the miko. "Yeah?" "Nice outfit." Emi looked down and shrugged. "Thanks." She was wearing a white lacy calf-length skirt with a train over a pair of dark blue jeans, her Converse, and a black babydoll-ish shirt with turquoise stitching along with a pair of thick past-elbow black fingerless gloves.

At 8:23, Emi and Kagome were in Kagome's car on the way to school, stereo blasting "The Leaving Song Pt. II" by AFI.

By the time they reached the school, it was pretty crowded. Kagome huffed. It was a bit too crowded for her taste in the morning. Otherwise she'd start a mosh ot something. Out of nowhere there was a shout and a disgruntled yelp from Emi. The miko turned around in defense of her cousin, only to note that it wasn't just her cousin. Suichi had jumped Emi, and she was now giving him a piggy back ride. "Ya freaking pansy, can't even walk...jeez..." the storm hanyou growled. Inuyasha's cousin merely laughed. (A/N: Think Inuyasha carrying Kagome. x3 This has actually happened to me before...)

In homeroom, Kagome and Inuyasha sat in their usual seats, near the window. 5 days had gone by since she had first seen him, battered and bloody, in class. Every morning, Sango and Miroku had come to check up on them, make sure they were okay. They had been. But today, the day before winter break started...Angry faces turned to them, teeth ground together, knuckles cracked.

A young bear youkai came out of the group, followed by a couple more youkai and humans.

"Hey, hanyou filth, what're your plans? Think you can hide behind the gothic ho forever? Think again." The bear youkai grinned, fangs bared. Kagome glanced at the clock wearily. Class started in 15 minutes. She turned back to him slowly, and nodded towards the clique of girls in short skirts and tight, midriff-baring shirts. "I'm the ho? Ahem. Over their, your hookers are dressed in summer clothing. It's December. There is snow on the ground. I actually have warm clothes on. I have CLOTHES on. Not little strips of spandex, clothing. I'm not the ho here." One of the said hookers screeched and stomped over. "I am SOOOOO not, like, a hooker! I totally am not, so take it back you freak!" Kagome smiled, not a warm smile...a mocking one. "And if I don't?" She rose form her chair. "Because I'm not apologizing to fucking trash like you."

"GOTHIC BITCH!" The girl shoved Kagome's shoulder, but Kagome didn't flinch. She grabbed the girl's upper arm and squeezed, then threw her back at the seat she came from. "Stay," shr growled, then walked back to her seat as if nothing had happened. The bear youkai growled, and sniffed the air. The teacher was coming. "We'll get you, scum." He snorted at them and went back to his seat. The crowd dispersed. Inuyasha scribbled on their notebook and put it on her desk.

How could you take on Kikyou?

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. Who?

Kikyou. That girl. She's a powerful miko and has lots of connections.

Kagome sighed. She had noticed the girl was hiding her spiritual power. But she shook her head. Inuyasha didn't know that Kagome was a miko as well, and just as powerful. She was nothing at all.

Inuyasha growled. HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! She could kill you if she wanted to!

No she couldn't Inuyasha. Chill out. I can handle it.

He sighed. Whatever you say, Kagome. Just...be careful.

Emi was facedown on her desk. "SLEEP. I need...sleep...or coffee...maybe both..." she growled. Suichi sighed, giving up on her. "Emi, get up. You can't sleep here. Only teachers get coffee, and besides, you of all people shouldn't be having coffee."

She turned her head towards him and opened a single glaring, green-yellow eye. "You're evil, ya know that?" she said, halfheartedly whacking at him with her tail.

From the other side of the room, a paperball hit Emi on the head. She bolted upright. There had been a rock hidden inside. "Son of a bitch!" said she, looking towards the person who had thrown it. Tch. Figures. It had been Yuki. Human girl that had been after Suichi's heart for years, just to piss Emi off. She stood and stalked over to Suki's desk. Of course, Yuki was playing the innocent princess. The angry hanyou slammed her fists on the desk to get her attention. "Throw another mother fucking rock at me, Yuki, and I will tear you limb from limb. Got it!" she snarled. Yuki just nodded, not making a sound. Emi had been enraged, and an enraged Emi is what the hanyou haters watched out for.

After school, Kagome and Inuyasha had gone a separate way from Emi and Suichi. The past week they had been plotting (A/N: THEIR DEMISE! No, only kidding...I couldn't help that...Gaz spazz moment...) to help the two along a little bit, but they also secretly saw it as a way to be near eachother. The miko paused a moment, looking down the street. Most shops were closed and the employees on vacation. Nobody was going down the street. Kagome couldn't help it any longer.

She pounced at Inuyasha's back, nearly earning a yelp out of the inuhanyou, and latched onto his ears. She laughed. Ever since she had met him, she had wanted to touch his ears terribly, and now she was able to do so without any comments from anybody.

Inuyasha's reaction was surprising. Usually he would have pulled away, but...her scent, the feeling of her being close to him...her arms around him..soft hands rubbing his ears...He leaned back into her, just about to start purring. 'Mmm...good...don't...stop...Kagome...good...' he thought to himself, smiling slightly. But suddenly a car went by, which neither of them had noticed. It honked at them, making them jump away from eachother, embarassed. "Sorry! They're just so...damn, I thought I had rid myself of this word...cute!" She blushed and looked down at the ground, away from him. Her hands fidgeted with her skirt. He tapped her arm to get her attention, then grinned when she looked up at him. A foreign voice in Kagome's head said, 'It's okay, Kagome.'

About six blocks away, two figures huddled against the cold wind at the park, on the bridge. The trees broke the wind, but not much. Emi's already wild black hair whipped her face, and she looked up through the trees at the dark sky. She smiled, then looked back down, or should I say, more towards Suichi. Her companion was completely silent, thinking about who-knows-what.

Well, actually, Suichi was thinking about what Inuyasha had said for the past few days. Do you like her? he had asked on paper. "Well...yeah, I do...so?.." Inuyasha had sighed. Then let her know how you feel. Contrary to popular belief, you can regret what you don't do. So do something. She might like you too for all you know, and if you don't...she might think you don't like her. "You should really listen to your own advice, Inuyasha." He had rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Emi?" Suichi said so softly Emi wasn't even sure if he had spoken at all. She turned and found out that he had, as he was looking at her through the corner of his eyes."Hm?"

"I...uh...um.." he faltered out of embarassment, and a blush creeped up his cheeks. 'Just talk to her, stupid!' he scolded himself.

"What is it, Suichi-kun?" Emi asked. She was a little confused. It looked like Suichi was waging war against himself.

He snapped out of his mini-battle. "Um..I..." he said. 'Just say it, Gods dammit!' He sighed. "YouknowIvelikedyouforalongtimeright?" he asked quickly.

Emi blushed intensely. "I...eh...you...what!" She processed this information slowly. 'He likes me! WHAT! How come he hadn't told me until now!'

He nodded and turned away from her. "Yeah. Inuyasha's been bugging me to tell you...said I would probably regret it if I didn't...but...I was worried you'd reje-.." He was cut short by arms reaching around him and warm breath on his neck, making his skin tingle and a shock run down his spine. "You should have told me sooner..." she whispered into his neck.

"E-Emi..." he stuttered, still in a stupor over the girl's actions. He had never seen this side of her, although he knew she hid herself from everyone, including him. She was opening up to him, if only a little. Loosening her grip a bit, Suichi took this as a chance to turn around and hold her to him. She complied, her face in the crook of his neck, purring. He grinned, but a glance at his watch made him glare a little. "Emi? Aren't your parents gonna be home today?" She sighed. "Fuck them. I wanna stay right...here..." She moved closer to him to emphasize her point. "Yeah, but..." he choked out. He wouldn't say that he was afraid of her father or anything, but besides that, having her this close...after longing to have her here for so long...it was overpowering his senses. "Emi...they'll be home...you know your dad doesn't like you being home late or anything..." he said, somewhere between a whimper and a whisper. She nodded, for this was the truth, and she pulled back reluctantly. They both hopped down off of the side of the bridge where they had been sitting and onto the grassy stream bank.

"Damn, I know this is the wrong season to ask this...wrong month...still..." Suichi grumbled. "But...will you be mine?" Emi smiled at him warmly and nodded. "Of course I will..." She slipped his hand into hers and they walked out of the park, just like that.

* * *

(A/N: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE! This was a fun chapter to wrote:D Buuutttt...I'm about to write the next chapter. :O OH! Review responses!

outkast: You get the award for most reviews. You've reviewed every one of my chapters so far. -pi3 toss- :D  
Kasatka: Sorry it wasn't sooner. Thank j00 for teh review! -c00ki3-  
korokochan18: Mm, I plan on writing for a while. Thanks, but I don't think my writing is that beautiful.  
elena: I actually tried that..I died of exhaustion. o-O!  
inuyashaaddicted: o-o; Mebbe he is. Mebbe he ain't. You can decide that for yourself. Love you too.  
Bitter042: Hehe, sorry it wasn't sooner...I was trying to think of how to piece it all together...xD Happy with this chapter?  
Whee. -megac00ki3toss-)

Emihasnoideawhatthisbuttonisforbutitscaresher'causeitseemstospeaktoherinherdreamsandwhenevershetellshercounselorhecallsheracrazywenchandlocksherupinsideanasylumsoifyou'regonnapressitdosoandEmiwillbeeternallygrateful.


	7. Chapter Seven : Alcoholics and Home

Disclaimer: I swear, you people are too demanding...Look, I don't own him, Goddammit, okay! Just crush my fantasies, will you! ;-; 

As soon as the turned the corner, Kagome and Inuyasha had heard the screaming of people inside of Emi's house.

"The little Gothic whores will fuck up our reputation!"

"Oh, shut up, Kagome just lost her family! I just lost my sister!"

"THEY'RE FUCKING SATANISTS! ONE WAS ENOUGH!"

Kagome's eyes were widening with tears. She backed up, but accidentally ran into Inuyasha. She turned around as Inuyasha pushed her towards the other side of the street. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, her voice breaking a little bit.

'Home.'

"But what about Emi and Suichi? They might get hurt by her dad.." She trailed off, glancing back at the house, the screaming.

'They'll come, too.'

She sighed and nodded. "But if they aren't there in half an hour, we come and look for them. Got it, dog-boy?" she asked, tugging on a forelock. He narrowed his eyes at her, but nodded.

They walked on for another two blocks, screaming fading, when Inuyasha turned Kagome onto another street, the houses larger, obviously much more expensive. She turned her head over her shoulder to raise an eyebrow at her "kidnapper." "You live back here?" she asked curiously. He gave her a small smile and nodded, then jerked his head towards the end of the street. The largest, grandest house on the street, or, the largest, grandest house for blocks.

"You've gotta be shitting me." She stopped dead in her tracks. "That's where you live!" He nodded slowly. "Oh my fucking Gods..."

Three stories. Balconies on two stories. Gated fence. Tended garden. Kagome's mind was processing on slow motion.

"Inuyasha, are you a mafia crimelord or something? Or some kind of assassin?" she asked him in a half serious, half sarcastic tone. He rolled his eyes and grinned, while pushing her onwards.

Emi stopped suddenly on the sidewalk around the corner from her house, pulling Suichi back with her.

"He's home, and he's drunk. I can't go there." Her ears were flat against her head, a whimper making it's way from her.

His eyes widened. "What about Kagome?"

"She was with Inuyasha. You really think he'd let her go home with this going on?"

He nodded. "We'll have to past there, though, since Kagome and Inuyasha are probably at my house waiting for us." He paused. "Are we really that predictable, that they know we'll run there?" Emi laughed quietly and nodded. "C'mon, sooner we get movin', sooner we get past my house and the fucktard inside. I think if we sprinted around it, though, we'd be able to avoid any contact with my dad. Sound good?" she asked. He nodded shortly, and they took off around the corner.

How couldn't they hear him?

How couldn't they sense him?

How could they not smell him?

Suichi had been the one to run into Emi's drunken, enraged father. He fell back with a yelp and a dull thud onto the concrete. Emi had gone right past him without a glance, but at Suichi's yelp, she turned around hastily. A sudden wind picked up, more like a gust, thrashing Emi's clothing and hair around. Clouds formed overhead, and rain came pelting down.

"Fucking bitch, you're here with the mutt...why does he smell like you, whore?" her father asked, his head slowly turning to his cursed daughter.

"Well, skank?"

Her eyes flashed angrily with lightning. "I'm no whore, you drunken fuckface. Leave us the Hell alone and go sober up."

He narrowed his eyes instantly at the insult. "You're not going to go sleeping around like your cousin does," he growled, not noticing as Suichi bolted out of his line of vision for a moment, but was suddenly in front of Emi.

"Leave her alone, Mayonaka-san. We haven't done anything to dishonor your name." His face was somewhat calm, but there was evident anger in his eyes. "This is none of your business, scum," he sneered, face contorted in anger. Suichi growled, and felt his hair stand on end, not only from anger, but something else...static.

Emi's father struck out at the inuhanyou with a bolt of lightning, sending him flying into a tree. Emi eyes widened with pure hatred and anger, electricity beginning to crackle around her. Suddenly, the wind calmed, the torrents of rain ceased, everything was eerily still, where out of seemingly nowhere...

An orb surrounded Emi, blinding any watching, and a great amount of energy burst from her aura as she cried "GENWAKU DENKOU!" It collided with her father, pushing him deep into the ground, and a deafening crack burst through the area. When dust cleared, Emi's father was in the center of a crater 14 meters in diameter, neighbors were peering from their windows with fright, and the two young hanyou were nowhere in sight.

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped at the loud crack several minutes after they had entered Inuyasha's house, and the two of them rushed outside to see what looked like a small bomb going off near Emi's house. Kagome's eyes widened and she made a move to run for the house, but Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder. She turned in anger, but saw he was looking ot the sky. She followed his molten gold gaze, and gasped. A small, black cloud was zooming from the house, towards them at high speed. Within moments, Emi stepped off, dragging Suichi with her, and the cloud dissipated. Inuyasha's breath caught as he saw his cousin unconscious, and then backed away, Kagome in tow, as he caught Emi's scent. She was in full Demon mode. Emi's eyes were white, with golden lightning-bolt pupils, two jagged purple marks formed over her cheekbones towards the center of her face. She went past Inuyasha and Kagome, not saying a word, into the house and collapsed after pushing Suichi onto the sofa, passing out as well.

Kagome and Inuyasha ran in after them, each bandaging up their cousin respectfully. When they completed their tasks, Kagome and Inuyasha sighed in unison and left the room.

A scream followed their departure.

* * *

(A/N: I had to rewrite this chapter about 3 times before it sounded right to me. Now, for all of you wondering 'Jeez, Suichi's a fucking weakling,' think of this:  
The only reason Inuyasha defeated Hiten and Manten in the series is because he had Tetsusaiga's sheath. Well, Suichi didn't. No protection, and lightning's a little too fast to dodge. That's my explaination. He's not weak, he was just overpowered by Emi's father, but since Emi's half storm youkai, it'd be fitting that she'd be able to do some damage to her own father, hm?

inuyashaaddicted: I love you too, Krysie. :D (Krysie is one of my best friends and an excellent person to draw inspiration from. Though I don't know how exactly I get inspiration from her, but that's not the point! She rocks, so I get to talk about her here all I bloody want to. So nyah)  
Kasatka: This chapter wasn't quite as cute as the last one was, but...yeah...o-O; Thanks for the review.  
Bitter042: I'll get into it soon, I'm thinking either next chapter or the one after that. Major Kikyou bashing coming up. MAJOR. -hatehatehatehate-

Also, I'd like to add a few things here.  
1) I'd like to recieve at least 3 reviews before I post the next chapter (Krysie, I mean 3 different people, don't go getting ideas about reviewing three times). C'mon, Emily wants some loooove! ;-; Just three measly reviews.  
2) I'd like to ask some of you to keep your fingers crossed. I'm going into group therapy in a week for the first time (if you really want to know, go to my website on my profile, and go to my journal) and I'm really, really nervous. It took me long enough to open up to the school counselor about this, now I have to with people I've never even seen before...So please hope for the best that I can get rid of my little...issue. Thankyouthankyouthankyou.

And I'm now ending all of my chapters with lyrics from the song I listened to while typing this. :D And it's 2:45 AM, so lemme alone here...I've been drinking a lot of Coke - which is better than Pepsi, mind you - so I have a big caffiene/sugar thing going on right now. Ah, another late night in Emily's world.

_Oh how wrong we were to thing that immortalilty meant never dying..._  
"Our Lady of Sorrows," My Chemical Romance

(If you don't know who they are, they're an absolutely awesome band. Lovelovelove.)


	8. Chapter 8

Dear lovely readers (especially reviewers!),

I am sad to say that I won't be able to update for a short amount of time. Family crisis. Now, before anyone starts bitching that I'm just using something like that as an excuse, head's up.

My dad told my mom to go find a boyfriend. He also told her he wants a divorce. I'M the one that has to make a decision on what to do with the property, since I'm gonna be the one who inherits it. Hurrah, hurrah. I'm absolutely thrilled.

I might have a new regular-sized chapter up by this weekend, but if I don't, don't get your hopes up.

Because I'm such a kind, considerate person, I've decided to make a shorter chapter. Might as well, hm?

If I seem a bit off...sorry...I'm not taking this lightly, since Emi's father is based off of my own, and you can just see the shit that's happening. Lovely. Positively lovely. I'm trying very hard not to chop my father in half with my NEW, BEAUTIFUL KATANA. :D It's red. And sharp. Whee!

So, anyways...on with the story...review? Please? Love me? ;-; PLEEEASE!)

Kagome and Inuyasha turned around slowly, only to see Suichi bent over Emi, checking for wounds. The young hanyou glanced up at the eyes staring at him in surprise.

"What?" he snapped, ears pinned down.

Kagome laughed. "Nothing, nothing." She waved her hand at him and turned towards the kitchen. "I'll go get you some water. Inuyasha? Where're the glasses?"

The white-haired boy smirked at his cousin and turned back towards the kitchen, leaving Emi and Suichi alone.

"You know," came a voice beneath Suichi, "I'm really alright. You can get off of me now." His eyes widened and he looked down at a pair of bright green-gold eyes staring straight back up at him.

He blushed heavily and threw himself off of her. "I...I, uh..." he mumbled, focusing on the floor.

"I should be more worried about you. You're the one who got hit by my father." She rose from the couch and sat next to him on the floor, examining the bandages. The worst, which was on his arm, was bleeding through. She gasped and ran her fingers over it lightly. "Shit..." Emi muttered, turning away. "I'm sorry."

He "keh"-ed, a habit that rubbed off on him from Inuyasha. "It's nothing. Nothing. I should have been quicker. Don't worry about it."

"Tch, quicker my ass. That was lightning! Only way you could have been quicker was if you were a wind youkai, or storm. You're neither." She tugged on his ear. "So don't give me any 'I should have been quicker' bullshit. Let me be guilty all I Goddamn please." Emi smirked and closed her eyes, leaning back. She could see little shards of memories, something with her gathering a light, and holding onto Suichi as they flew towards his house. Opening her eyes, Emi realized her eyes were making the world around her swirl, she felt weak, and then everything went black.

"Inuyasha? How did Emi turn youkai?" Kagome was sitting on the counter, raising a brow at the hanyou before her. He shrugged. "Oh, what a help you are..." she grunted.

A shout from the living room caught their attention. "Oi! Bring some water! Quick!" Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at eachother, then bolted for their cousins, water in hand. "She must have used too much energy bringing you here, and everything that happened. Speaking of which, do you remember anything?" Kagome asked as she placed a moist cloth on Emi's head. Suichi sighed and shook his head. "Her father knocked me out. Last thing I remember was this huge light coming towards me and seeing her eyes change color in the corner of my eye."

Emi opened her eyes. 'Where the fuck am I..?' she thought, moving her head to her left. Or, at least, trying. 'What the Hells? I can't move! Dammit!'

A sudden movement to her right made her struggle. 'Oh shit, I didn't like that. Nonono. Get up, Emi, get your ass up!' she screamed at herself. An unearthly growl came from where the movement had been, and someone stepped out of the shadows. Their eyes were red, pupils yellow, and they had a single purple streak towards the center of their face on their left cheek.

'Who the Hell is that...' she thought frantically.

"You know who I am," it growled, "and you know what is going to happen to them if you don't do something about it." Apparently, the figure could either read her mind or was merely introducing himself.

'What the fuck are you talking about!'

"They're waiting for you. Go." Well, that meant he could read her mind, then.

Emi saw him disappear into thin air, and everything went black...again.

* * *

Krysie here, Emis computers being an ass so I'm updating for her, dont worry, I didnt write this. If I had, people would kill me. -cough- Anyway... heres what Emi has to say! D

(A/N: Spur of the moment thing. You might be able to figure out who it is. Maybe.

Speaking of which...CONTEST! Whoever guesses right gets an advertisement for their fanfic!

One thing though. I will not have any Inu/Kik or Kou/Kag ones. The only pairings I'll let advertised are, as listed...

Inu/Kag  
San/Mir  
Shi/Sou (Souten _or_ Souta. I don't think there's many Shippo/Souta ones, though...XD)  
or...  
Shi/Kir  
Kou/Aya  
Nar/Kik  
Sess/Kag (As in Kagura...)  
One of Kagome's friends/Hojo

That's all I can really think of. o-o; Eh, yeah. Review! Rawr! If I get enough reviews, mebbe I'll update Friday! If I can think of anything...

Review response time!

inuyashaaddicted: I've wanted to do that for a very, very long time. o-O;;; AND YES! FIRE IS FUN, GODDAMMIT! I don't care if they say I'm a pyromaniac, fire ish awesome! But not as awesome as storms.

uniquechic: I've had that happen before, but not with people from my school...it's amusing when they're all "emily wtf r u talkin bout?" and I'm chattering away in l337, Al Bhed, or Olde English. Sometimes a bit of Japanese. -shrug- I'll put who's who next time.

Lauren: o-o;I appreciate the enthusiasm! Though I wouldn't say this is the best ever. Ones I find much better: _The Silent Hanyou_ (I fucking LOVE this fic...), _Once in a Leap Year_ (Inuyasha. Human for a year. Kagome's time. School. Need I say more? XD), _Rebirth_ (by the Author of _Once in a Leap Year_, look on her profile for it, it's really good...), _Loving Incense _(disclaimers own!), _HanyouEXE_ (I wanna have one!), the list goes on and on. Review for them. They rock. -nods-

c00k13 toss-

_Top of the world, sitting here wishing  
The things I've become, but something is missing  
Maybe I...but what do I know?  
_"On My Own," The Used

I love The Used...especially this song...

Bye for now!)


	9. Chapter Nine ain't really a chapter: AN

A/N: Well...I'm sorry guys.

I will no longer be continuing Shadowing Doubts. If someone else would like to, review and I'll grant you that little wish. -sigh-

I've found myself uninterested in this story. I knew from the beginning that it'd probably go nowhere (like my stories on AnimeSpiral before it became a fuckfest), but decided to try it. That plan crashed landed.

Good news? Oh, yeah. I've made a layout for a new fanfiction, which should be up soon enough. As soon as I make sure that the name isn't taken. I don't really want to weed through 14000+ fanfictions to make sure it's not like someone elses. Whatever. It'll probably be called "Pulse of the Earth" or something random like that. Though that does have a nice ring to it. Goes with the plot, too...Hmm...I guess because I'm so sorry for putting this on an infinate hiatus, I guess I'll just have to put up a nice little preview, eh?

_The young hanyou finally collapsed, wheezing, a whimper rising from the back of his throat as he desperately tried to go on, though he was miles from any village. His mind screamed to go on, but his body disobeyed. Unconsciousness overcame him._

OOOOH. XD I've changed my writing style somewhat, that's why it seems so odd. -shrug- Oh well. I promise that it'll at least get to 10 chapters, so help me God.

Well...That's all for now. Until next time. -tips hat to all andleaps out of window, humming "Demolition Lovers"-

-Emi


	10. Chapter Nine : Confusion

A week had passed since Emi's fight with her father, and her parents weren't home when Kagome and Emi returned to their house. The miko's eyes bulged when she saw the crater where Emi has blasted her father. 

"Holy fucking shit, Emi!" she had exclaimed, pointing at it and the repair crews surrounding it. "You...y-you did _THAT_!" At this, Emi smiled sheepishly and scratched her head behind an ear. "Eh..hehe...yeah?" Kagome nearly fell over, but managed to get into the house, glancing out of her window every so often to look at the crater. 'Wow...I didn't know she was so strong...Or else she was extremely pissed, but I guess that was probably it...' she thought.

But now, Emi was at her Judo class, and Kagome was home alone.

And very bored.

She had already played a couple video games, took a really long shower, and anything else she could thing of. Well...almost. Then, a bright idea formed. "Hey...I could go hang out with Inuyasha!" She smiled brightly at this plan, as she hadn't seen him for almost a week.

Shaking the mouse and sitting down, she logged herself online and waited for her AIM list to come up. 'Hmm...' Emi's was online, with a really weird away message about cosplay costumes and stealing souls, Suichi's was online but idle, and...taintedblood was online. She did a jig inside her head and double clicked Inuyasha's screen name.

kuromiko: you have no idea how glad i am to see you online  
taintedblood: Eh?  
taintedblood: ...why?  
kuromiko: i. am. bored. out. of. my. mind.  
taintedblood: Sounds fun. Wanna come over? Nothing really that good to do over here, but still.  
kuromiko: its something to do, and beggars can't be choosers. i'll be over there in...eh...30 minutes or so?  
taintedblood: See ya then.

She leapt off of the computer to get dressed.

---

Kick, kick, punch, jab.

Kick, kick, punch, jab.

Jab, jab, punch.

Which is all Emi was thinking about.

It was after class, and Emi was in the training room at the gym next door having her way with a punching bag. Meaning, she was nearly tearing the insides out of it.

Kick, kick, jab, kick.

Suichi was leaning against a wall, watching her. She seemed...pissed. 'Probably had too much time to think about something bad,' he guessed. He had half of an idea to tell her to stop or she'd kill the poor punching bag, but another part of his mind said, 'Well, you'll be the next punchingbag if you do...' He shrugged it off and went towards his girlfriend. "Emi? You might wanna stop, or else you'll be buying a new punching bag." Turning to him, Emi snorted, eyes narrowed, but stopped nonetheless.

"So what if I do?" Her voice was cold, and it sent a shiver through his body. Something was really wrong with her...Her once bright green-yellow eyes were dull, her voice was so icy, and she was never this angry for this long. She'd been like this all week, but this...

"Em..what's wrong?" Suichi sat down beside her, trying to get her to look at him. His plan backfired.

"Get the fuck away from me, Suichi," she said in a flat, emotionless voice. He felt his eyes widen, felt himself move away, stand, and walk outside. He felt himself doing this, but he was still too shocked to comprehend what had just occured.

---

Emi ran a hand through her hair a minute after Suichi left, tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't keep doing this. It broke her heart in so many ways to do this to Suichi, he didn't deserve any of this. She ran into the changing room and stripped her workout pants off, stuffed them in her locker, and put on her black baggy jeans. She needed to go somewhere, anywhere, to be alone. She threw her tank top into the locker and tugged a red t-shirt over her head, not minding her ears in the least.

Sneakers on and everything put away, Emi threw her black oversized hoodie on, braided her hair to keep it out of her face, and ran out the door into the wind. She ran, and ran, and ran, and ended up in the middle of the park, cheeks flushed from the cold air and the tears streaming down her face, as she collapsed on the bridge sobbing hysterically. The wind howled in her ears as she curled up into a ball, trying to stay warm. She didn't want to go home right now. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to do this to Suichi.

But if she didn't, he would _kill_ them...

---

Inuyasha opened the door and let Kagome in from the cold. Her hair looked kind of damp, her cheeks flushed from the cold wind that was picking up speed. "If it doesn't start snowing soon, I'll be sho-..." She was cut off as, outside, she saw small white things falling from the overcast sky. 'It's gonna blizzard,' Inuyasha thought to her, 'So you might wanna call Emi's cell phone. Suichi's on his way home. Something was wrong, he said.' Kagome nodded. "Yeah...something's happened to Emi...she's really depressed and barely leaves her room at all anymore. I asked her what was wrong, but she shook her head and started to cry. She never cried. Scared me half to death, seeing Emi like that..."

The inuhanyou handed her a mug of hot cocoa and flopped onto the couch, rubbing his temples. He was almost getting a headache. He had known something was wrong from the moment Emi had passed out a week ago, he had sensed it. He knew Kagome did too, for right after she woke up, she got up and ran out of the house telling us not to follow her. Kagome had, of course, and Suichi tried to but was restrained by Inuyasha. Kagome had IMed him a few hours afterwards and said she was alright, just a little jumpy. But now, that was an understatement.

A sad, angry howl met Kagome's and Inuyasha's ears as Suichi slammed the door and came inside. He did a double take to Kagome and whimpered. "What happened to her? Why...why does she hate me now?" The young miko looked to the floor and sighed. "She doesn't hate you, Suichi...but...I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Yes. It's me. o-o; I'm alive. Methinks. Yeah. I had an idea for this story, so I decided to keep going with it. This is the beginning of a four-or-five-chapter plot. Which means "yay!" for all of you. :D The updates will probably be every other week, and I know that's far apart, but I have two stories to keep up with, not to mention the one-shot songfic I want to write. Haha, Emi's writing a songfic...And it's depressing. Of course. Good song, though, begs to be made into an Inu/Kag story. XD Anyways. I'd like to recieve at least three reviews. Please? I'm not doing any review responses for this, because I only got a few saying "Please keep going with this story!" and stuff...so...Tada. Hope ya liked.**


	11. Chapter Ten : Ice

**A/N: -basking in reviews- -rolls around-  
Rei: Great. She has a big head now.  
Emi: I'm in such a good mood, that I've decided to ignore you. -roll-  
Rei: You are insufferable!  
Emi: -in Dutch accent- ...'cause that's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh, I LIKE IT.  
Rei: ...what the fuck?...  
Emi: Your fajjah. o-o; BUUURRRRN.  
Rei: o-O! Umm..yeah...I think she means, thanks for all of the reviews! But..ehhh...what's with the Dutchness...?  
Emi: Besides the fact that they are evil and pwn, it's from Austin Powers, you dolt. Anyways, review responses at the end of the chapter. :D Enjoy! (By the way, Rei is my alter ego.)Also, if you have problems dealing with shock, refrain from reading this chapter, and email me so I can slow it down for ya.**

* * *

Kagome sat on Inuyasha's couch with her face in her palms. Suichi, after he had gotten home and asked her what was wrong, had stormed upstairs, his eyes flickering red. She could have sworn she saw three black jagged stripes forming on his face when he had flipped around and ran up the stairs. Inuyasha's fluffy white ears were pressed against his head, a telltale sign that he was worried about all of this. A few loud thumps and a crash above Kagome made her teary eyes flicker to the ceiling, where, above which, Suichi must be venting his anger. She sighed deeply and turned to Inuyasha, pulling on her coat. "I think I should go and search for her," she murmured. He shook his head and held up a finger as he ran upstairs.

The banging and crashing stopped, but was followed by a loud, pained howl. A loud gasp came from Kagome. It reminded her of a wolf or something wild, like when she went on that school field trip three years ago. Another thump, this one more muffled, and the sound of someone running back down the stairs.

A flash of white told the young miko that it was Inuyasha who had come downstairs. He had a jacket pulled on and he glanced over at her before facing the door and walking towards it. "Come on," a voice said from around Inuyasha. It was kind of gruff..but...wait...

Her eyes widened. "Inuyasha?" He turned around a faced her, raising an eyebrow. "You can ask why I'm talking later." Kagome nodded, and they walked outside into the cold, blinding fury of the blizzard.

---

Emi paused at the top of the under-construction building. The storm wasn't really bothering her that much, since her aura was blocking out the wind. It was more of the fact that it was freezing cold that was annoying her. She sighed a frosty breath and looked down. Bleh, heights. She might be half demon, and cursed to look like a cat, no less, but _heights_...Emi didn't like heights. This time, however, it didn't matter. She knew what needed to be done.

About 15 minutes ago, she had run home and put an encrypted message on Kagome's screen. It told her what to do when she read it, everything she needed to do, what had happened, and...Just, in short, everything Kagome, Inuyasha, and all of her friends needed to know. She had also sent one to Suichi. This brought tears to her eyes, but she wiped them away. The message Emi had sent him said more about why she had to be like this to him, and why she had to do what she was doing. She had left him a promise in that message, though, and she intended to fulfill it. She also sent a message to Miroku and Sango, and even one to Sesshoumaru - she reckoned this guy was after him as well.

The frozen metal creaked under the pressure she put on it, and Emi closed her eyes. She felt jittery, excited and yet...not. Grimacing, she took a deep breath. She couldn't stop. This had to happen. He would kill them if she didn't.

What had he called himself again?

Naraku?

Hell. Or, at least, an old name for Hell.

How fitting for a bastard like him. She shuddered involuntarily and almost lost her balance.

---

Suichi had calmed down a bit soon after Kagome and Inuyasha had left. Something inside him said go, look for her, find her. Make her safe. Make her...okay.

He sat down at his computer and put his head in his hands, breathing uneven. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit..." he repeated over and over. An annoying sound came through the speakers on his computer and he glanced at it.

"New message from Emi, 'Read this NOW, Suichi!' "

A whimper came from him, and he hesitantly clicked on it. The window opened immediately.

_Suichi-_

_I know that I've been acting like a fucking bitch lately. And you have absolutely NO idea how much it's been tearing me apart. But there's something going on._

_Someone's been threatening to kill you, Kagome, Inuyasha, and a bunch of other people I care about. I have no doubt that he will. His name is Naraku. The only way I can get him to not do this is by staying away from you and Inuyasha, and staying partially away from Kagome; it'd be rather stupid to say her, too, since I live with her, y'know? I'm doing the only thing I can do, even though it's rather weak of me..._

_Suichi-kun, you have to promise to get Sesshoumaru so you can get this guy before he gets you guys. A last request of sorts. Sesshoumaru will know what to do when he gets there._

_I sent some other people messages too. Don't worry about Naraku getting them, I know some nifty tricks..._

_I'll be at the construction site in the southeast corner of town. I promise I'll be back._

_-Emi_

Suichi fell out of his chair, a howl erupting from his throat.

---

Kagome gripped onto Inuyasha's shoulders as tightly as she could without choking him. It was fucking _cold_. At least she had remembered to put on gloves and a hat before Inuyasha had flung her onto his back and took off towards town. If she hadn't been so worried about her cousin, she would have called Inuyasha a pervert for the way he was holding her onto his back.

Every once in a while, she'd rub his ears to make sure they weren't going to freeze off of his head. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, looking over it to see if she saw Emi anywhere. Who was she kidding? She couldn't see a damn thing.

Inuyasha was having a pretty hard time, too. He was getting tired, and his vision was blurred by the tears forming in his eyes from the cold air blowing into them at such high speeds. Taking a deep breath of air, he almost had a heart attack with relief. He caught her scent. But...he could smell something was wrong with her. 'Got her scent, I'm tracking her now.' Feeling a slight squeeze from Kagome in response, he kept a hold on the scent.

Emi shivered. 'Last chance. Gotta do it. I hope they'll forgive me...Sesshoumaru better do what I told him to...Goddammit! I don't want to do this...but I have to...' The metal was slippery.

Her last conscious thought was at how fast the ground was coming towards her.

* * *

**A/N: ...**

**Rei: You just basically killed yourself. Your character killed themself.  
Emi: Yeah..I know...  
Rei: There is something wrong with you.  
Emi: Knew that, too...**

**Review Response:**

**Krysie: Blowing things up is fun, duh. But no. She's not. As you can now tell. XD**

**inugurlume: No can do for the happy thing! This is an angsty story. Humor was only for the first few chapters. Now we're in the really gritty deathdeathdoomdoomDIIIEEEE part of the story. Fluff? Haha, from here til about chapter 13 or 14, maybe 15, it's going to be almost fluffless. I'd also like to ask you to refrain from telling me what I "need to do." I have the plot for here til about chapter 15, afterwards there will probably be fluff and all of that...umm...fluffy...goodness.**

**LovelyAngel620: Next chapter, you'll see why Inuyasha's talking to Kagome now...And it's rated M because of people commiting suicide/cutting (I don't want to provoke thoughts of people who might hurt themselves), cussing being thrown around like bullets in a L.A. alley, and because I don't want to have this thing deleted - I never saved chapter 8 on my computer, completely wrote that in QuickEdit (which I hate like you wouldn't imagine).**

**Sango-Hiei: ...in my mail, I swear to the Gods, it said your name was "Sango-Miroku..." Anyways, um, this story is..out of all the original I-don't-own-them characters, Inu/Kag. Next chapter will have a little bit of Miroku and Sango, but nothing big. If anyone expects to have a big Miroku/Sango thing, not gonna happen. I write mostly Inu/Kag, since I mostly READ Inu/Kag.**

**animidiot: This is one of the nicest, if not THE nicest, review I have ever gotten! I wish they'd let us put special characters, I'd have a big flipped "v-v" going on right now. Thank you for the kind words!**

**Anyways, I think I'll have my other story on hold for a little while. I'm caught up in this. If I'm in a good mood, I might have another chapter tomorrow. Completely random, but has anyone heard the "I Ran Over the Taco Bell Dog" song? If you haven't, poor you...It's hysterical. :D**

**Please review?**


	12. Chapter Eleven : Connections Pt I

**Rei: Haha, someone LOVES me.  
****Emi: You're just a great big meanie head, Rei.  
****Rei: You're just a great big stupid head, Emi.  
****Emi: --;  
****Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, my mom's been only letting me online..like...every _other_ day. And school starts next week:D Monday. But I'm glad to be going back. I drew all over my black messenger back with a silver Sharpie...I did the "Inuyasha" thing really well. o-O; It's in silver and gold...And it rivals the size of Kagome's yellow bag...Ah, the smell of school supplies!  
****Rei: WHAT THE FUCK! Are you fucking crazy!  
****Emi: ...yes?...I'm looking forward to creating a riot with Angie and beating up Dainna if she says one single thing to me. Gods, I hope Renee's there. That'd be hardcore. And if I have to sit with the preppy bitch chicks...UGGGGH. I can get along with some of the preppy girls, but...Argh.  
****Rei: Idiot.  
****Emi: I know. :D

* * *

**

Inuyasha halted at the construction site. Emi's scent was stronger here. He looked up, but...

He saw a figure falling to the ground. An awfully familiar figure. The scent of death reached him, along with the scent of tears and blood. He could feel Kagome shaking on his back, whispering, "Oh my Gods, oh my mother fucking Gods..." over and over. Gently setting her down, he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm, and from running to the side of her cousin's body. Violent sobs shook her entire body. "Oh my Gods, oh my Gods, oh my Gods!"

Suddenly Kagome broke free of his grip and ran into the area, towards the building, practically vaulting obstacles that stood between herself and her cousin. The miko could now see the heap that was Emi, and she went even faster towards it, stumbling some of the way.

---

Emi felt herself kind of...floating. "Bah! Freaking zero G...argh..." she muttered to herself. She wasn't sure if her eyes were open, it was so dark...A sudden, slightly cheerful, male voice was booming in her ears.

_"Well, aren't you the bright one."_

She snorted. "So is Hell ready for me?"

_"You and I both know you're not going there. So, you get to stay in the World Between Worlds for a little while."_

"Fancy name for a black hole." 'Dammit, so motherfucking numb...'

_"Basically, but I don't make the names or anything. Otherwise it'd be a lot more entertaining here."_

"Figures that I came at a bad time..."

_"Yeah, well...You should just be glad you're completely numb right now. Breaking just about every single bone in your body is bound to hurt pretty damn bad."_

"It's nice to hear from you, too, Akira. So when the Hell am I getting out of here?"

_"Well, your little boyfriend has already called Sesshoumaru and told him to get his fluffy ass down there (I don't think he was too happy about the 'fluffy' thing), and he read your email..."_

"Am I going to be revived, though?"

_"Like I would know? I'm just here because higher powers thought you might be a tad bored and tear this demension apart, just to do something. Then the Apocalypse would follow, then the universe would be swallowed by this demension, and all that jazz."_

"Hey. That sounds like a good idea. Remind me about that when I come back, will ya?"

_"Don't think so."_

"Meanie...So can I go haunt them now?"

_"Thought you'd never ask..."_

---

Inuyasha put his head in his hands, biting his lip so hard it drew blood. "Stupid bitch had to go kill herself. Damn her." He looked up after swearing hearing a voice saying, _You crazy fucker, I heard that! _Nobody was around, besides Kagome. And he knew she wasn't going to be saying that. Who was it then? The hanyou's ears perked up. "I can't believe her. She went and is fucking spying on us now." A voice giggled. _About time, you dolt. Thought I was gone forever...can't believe_ you_...Be back in a mo..._There was a sound like someone moving away.

He shook his head, a slightly sad smile over his face. "She's good."

Kagome was sobbing a few meters from Emi's body, when a familiar presence entered the area. She looked up, the little eyeliner she was wearing a little smeared, whimpering. _Stop that, right now, and go onto your computer._ The miko gasped aloud, eyes wide. "Emi...!" A snort, and, _No, your imaginary friend from New Guinea, Booboolagoo, who lives with the starving pygmies._ "HOLY SHIT!" she yelped, standing up and looking towards the body, then realizing that wasn't where the voice was. A disembodied voice. She was either going crazy or...it was Emi being an idiot. "Why'd you do it?" she whispered. A deep sigh from somewhere to her right, on a heap of metal a few feet from the body. A whispy form was there, a girl with long, straight black hair, pointed ears, but her face was most definately Emi. _Get your ass out of the fucking snow and go home. I'll be there. And yes, Inuyasha knows I'm...around._ There was a flash of light from the heap of metal and the presence was gone. Kagome shivered. "She's a fucking ghost...damn. She's gonna haunt me now and play tricks." She sighed, wiping her eyes, and walked back towards where Inuyasha's aura was. "Inuyasha?" His torso appeared, leaning around another mass of metal, silver hair over his shoulders. "Neh?" She smiled weakly. "She told me she already had a word with you. We gotta get to my house." He nodded and leaned down as she climbled onto his back, and they were off.

---

Sango inhaled and exhaled deeply to bite back the anger and pain. A few moments ago, a message had popped up on her screen from Emi. Saying what was about to happen, what had been happening, and what Sango needed to do. "Stupid girl!" There was a bit of snapping and crackling from her bedside table, and whe whipped around just to be hit with a pillow by a hardly-even-there girl. When Sango looked back up, she was gone. "That was just plain uncalled for!" Pulling on a coat and boots, she started muttering and made her way to Kagome's house after printing the message.

---

Emi sighed silently. She was at Shippou's house, sitting on the tower of his computer as he stared at the screen, at her message. "Emi..." he had whispered a few moments ago. Rolling her eyes, she moved and stood on his head. _Baka, do what I told you or when I get revived, your Linkin Park poster is MINE!_ The lightbulb on his desk flickered and he blinked. "I'm going, I'm going..." he said as he saw a smoky girl jump from his head to his floor and disappear.

---

Miroku laughed, on the borderline of hysteria, at Emi's message.

_Hey, pervert!_

_You probably already knew what was about to happen, but by the time you get this, I'll be dead. Ain't that the spiff._

_And, because of your "devine" powers, you knew you were gonna have to go to my house. Yeah, we'll all be there. It's safe there, well, safe for those of us who can't be touched, at least..._

_MIROKU, IF YOU DARE PRAY FOR MY ETERNAL PEACE, I WILL FUCKING RIP YOUR LIMBS OFF ONE AT A TIME WITH A RUSTY SPORK, STARTING WITH YOUR DICK. Don't tempt me._

_And yeah, I'm probably staring at you right now, waiting for you to do something stupid._

_Paranoid much?_

_-Emi_

The ghost girl smirked slightly at a shiver going up his spine, before he turned around and spotted the form of a teenage girl, staring directly at him with an evil smirk, before he closed his eyes and started murmuring what sounded like a prayer. She yelped and jumped up, before using her influence on the human world to throw a stack of books directly at his head. He barely managed to duck, and as she disappeared, he muttered, "Crazy bitch," with a chuckle.

---

At the house, everyone glanced around wearily, as if expecting a smoky looking girl to pop up out of nowhere and drag their spirits to Hell, well, everyone except Kirara, who had been the first to arrive. What they got was close enough - a zapping sound from behind them as the ghostly figure of Emi appeared, smiled at them all rather cheerfully, and floated through the door. The group shrugged at eachother and followed her, though, with the door actually _open_...

Inside, at the fireplace in the living room, a fire was roaring as Kagome stared into it with a bitter smile. At her side, a wispy figure said something, then disappeared. Kirara sunk down onto the floor and stared into the fire. "Do we have a gameplan?" Kagome shook her head and said, "Can't talk about that until Emi's back, which should be in around an hour." With that, she stood, as did everyone else who had been sitting down. "We all need to go down into the cellar, it's safer there..." Kagome began to walk towards a pair of doors near the kitchen and opened them. Inside was an elevator.

"Uh, Kagome, how deep is this...cellar?" Sango asked, glancing at it in a suspicious manner. The miko shrugged. "I'd say around 100 feet deep. Don't worry about this thing or whatever, Emi doesn't like heights but she said this is okay." She smiled and stepped to the side. "Inuyasha, you know how to use it, so the first group needs to go down, three people can go down at a time." Sango was about to jump in, but Kirara and Shippou beat her to it. At once, her left eye began to twitch. "Son of a bitch." Inuyasha smirked at her less-than-pleased expression, and closed the door.

A few moments later, the elevator came back up, but Kagome said, "Miroku, just press the rectangular button to go close the doors, and the circular one to go down. I have something to do." He nodded, and went inside, then motioned for Sango to follow. She eyed him in suspicion, but strode inside, facing away from him.

The doors closed, but he paused from pressing the circular button for a moment. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Sango's waist and hid his face in her shoulder. Sango jumped and stared at him. "M-Miroku, are you okay?" The monk-in-training shook his head. "No...I'm not sure if Sesshoumaru can revive her...it only works when his sword tells him to, right?" He felt her nod. "What if it doesn't tell him to?"

She sighed deeply and rested her head on top of his head. "We'll see..."

Miroku squeezed Sango tighter in response to her words. She smiled softly. 'At least he's not...' Her thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand snaking it's way towards the inside of her legs. She blinked. 'He wouldn't dare.'

He dared.

She elbowed him in the nose with much force and punched the circular button. "Fucking pervert!"

* * *

**Rei: No Sango/Miroku stuff, huh?  
****Emi: I was bored and decided to have some fun with them. Anyways, next chapter will have some really sad Suichi/Emi stuff, and Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Ayame, and Kouga join the crew. :D Also, I bet Angie's gonna want to kill me right now. 'Her character' doesn't act like her one bit. She acts like Cristina. Man, this is all getting confusing. So. To my friends. In this story...  
Kirara: Cristina  
Sango: Angie  
****Ayame: Amber  
****It's so confusing because I named Amber "Sango" and Cristina "Ayame." Of course, there is a "Miroku" and "Shippou"...But I'm not gonna say anything because when school starts, they'll beat me down. **

**Review response:**

**Rei: Well...Krysie won't be able to read these until, what, Friday? So I get to guess at what she'd say.  
****Krysie-but-not-really: O-O You killed Emi! What the hell...! Emi, why'd you kill Emi? Wait..that sounded weird...But still. Fluffy better bring her back!  
****Emi: Yes, I killed Emi. No, not Hell. I killed her because it was good for the plot. And I kinda wanted to see what people would say. Yeah, that sounded weird. And Fluffy MIGHT NOT bring her back, because I'm terribly evil that way.**

**tasha: I already IMed you and told you why, but just so I don't get a whole bunch of reviews with what you said...**

**This story is in MODERN TIMES. If Inuyasha was like he is in the anime, well, he'd be on death row at the moment. And he's a punk because...well...that's more in character than having him being a prep, or at least I think so...I'd go into a more extensive thing about this, but I don't really want to right now.**

**Kagome M.K: Soon enough?**

**LovelyAngel1620: I had to have her do that for some angst. I'm bad like that. And, I disagree about R-  
****Rei:D! I _FEEL_ THE _LOVE_!  
****Emi: It was _one_ reviewer.  
****Rei: ..all you need is love...  
****Emi: Shut up you crazy fucker.**

**Snoochie: Heh, I updated soon-ish.**


End file.
